


Who Am I?

by avery_dallas



Series: overprotective stuff :] [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gaslighting, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Murder, Overprotective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Panic Attacks, Possessive Technoblade, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide Attempt, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avery_dallas/pseuds/avery_dallas
Summary: Tommy just couldn't handle anything anymore.Before he knew it, he was a shell of who he used to be. He didn't even know his own name. At least he had Technoblade, right?
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: overprotective stuff :] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206128
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tommyinnit-centric mcyt requests lets goooo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249943) by [Kiralit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiralit/pseuds/Kiralit). 



> im so sorry if this is bad-   
> the next chapter will come out tomorrow because i need to sleep.

Tommy couldn’t handle it anymore. Dream blowing up Logstedshire was his breaking point.

“I guess this is how it ends, huh?” Tommy said, choking back the sobs that would overtake him.

He built a tower, this was the end. The end of TommyInnit. 

“Goodbye everyone.”

Tommy jumped.

\----

The pressure of landing into the water broke his legs, and other important bones. Most importantly he badly injured his internal organs.

He was determined to get somewhere. He dragged himself, with all his strength. The adrenaline pumped straight through him. He refused to die right there.

He somehow made it to a snowy biome, and fainted right there. Maybe he would die here, huh?

\---

  
  


A couple hours later, a certain piglin hybrid found Tommy  _ with terrible injuries  _ and lying unconscious in the snow. 

Technoblade decided to bring Tommy back to his cabin. He decided it would be best for Tommy to stay there while he recovered. He looked down at Tommy. He could die if Techno didn’t help him quickly.

Once they made it there, Techno immediately puts a splint on Tommy’s leg. He splashed a regeneration potion on Tommy and gave him warm blankets.

\---

Waking up, he noticed he was in a cabin. He freaked out. 

“What’s going on?” he yelled. He was confused. He didn’t know where he was, or even who he was. He was shaking. He saw a tall man walk into the room he was currently laying in.

“Tommy?” the man asked. 

“Tommy?” he asks back. Was Tommy his name? He was confused.

“Tommy might I ask why you were laying unconscious with several injuries in the snowy biome?” the man asked.

He was confused. He was what? 

“I- I don’t know. Who are you?” he asked.

The man gasped.

“Wait do you remember me, Tommy?” the man asked. He shook his head no. He just wanted to know what’s going on. It was terrifying to say the least.

“N-No. Is my name Tommy? Am I Tommy?” he asked.

“Yes.” the man said. Tommy, that apparently being his name, nodded.

“And who are you?” 

“Technoblade.”

“Oh okay.”

Technoblade decided to leave Tommy there to recover. Tommy asked him many questions, but Techno always avoided them. It made Tommy irritated. He just wanted to know stuff about himself, why wouldn’t Techno say anything?

“Techno are we brothers?” Tommy asks one day.

“Yup.” Techno says. 

So Techno was his brother. It made sense to Tommy. It was why Techno probably saved his life.

On the other hand, Techno was dying inside. He had the realization that he fucked up. He just shrugged it off, who cares? It was nice having this Tommy see him as his brother.

\----

Tommy was about to leave the cabin because he wanted to go play in the snow, but he felt Techno grab his arm.

“Where are you going?”

“Outside!” Tommy exclaimed, he really wanted to play in the snow. He didn’t want Techno bothering him at the moment.

“But you can’t go out there.”

“I’m a big man, I’ll be fine. Jeez you worry too much.”

“Sorry child but you’re 14 and you can’t leave the house alone.” 

Tommy grunted, and they went out into the snow. Tommy threw snow at Techno because it was funny. The man smirked and they threw snowballs at each other.

\---

Tommy woke up in a cold sweat one night. He was shaking. The dream he had was very real and terrifying. 

He called for Techno and in came him looking at Tommy with a very concerned look.

“T-Techno I just had this dream. There were some explosions. It was terrifying. It was about Midgetburg or something? I can’t remember the rest but it felt so real.”

Techno noticed Tommy shaking, and hugged him.

“It’s just a dream, don’t worry.”

Tommy nodded, he believed Techno fully because he never lied about anything. He was a very smart man and Tommy knew that.

\---

Sometimes Tommy wondered if Techno was telling the truth. 

Tommy shook it off. No. Technoblade never lies. He’s the Blade, why would he ever lie to him? Tommy was happy with his older brother. 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a new beginning of healing and gaining back lost memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA IM SORRY IF THIS IS BAD  
> man...

Alright. So this wasn’t supposed to happen.

Dream decided to visit today, Techno didn’t expect this.

“What do you need, Dream?” Techno asked, the monotone voice echoing throughout the cabin. Techno noticed Tommy walking in.

  
Dream saw Tommy walking in and decided to put his plan into action.

Spoiler alert, his action ended in blood.

Techno did not like that. Techno noticed Tommy panicking, soon falling to the floor. Techno decided to comfort him, telling him he was just hallucinating and that nothing really happened.

It made Tommy sob harder and freak out more.

“What do you mean- what do you mean?! I saw it with-” Techno shushed him and reassured him that it was just a hallucination.

Tommy couldn’t handle it, and decided to do the most logical thing.

Run outside.

Before he could make it out the door, Techno grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the room, locking him in the process.

“Tommy, I’m worried about you. You’ve been experiencing delusions.”

“No I-”

“So I’m gonna have to leave you in this room for the time being…”

Tommy yelled at Techno and banged on the door several times.

\---

Tommy’s thoughts raced and he was panicking. Why? Why couldn’t he trust himself. He knew he saw Techno murder that green guy, and that green guy triggered a flashback. A terrible flashback, it was horrifying.

Who could he believe?

\---

Tommy hated being in the room. He couldn’t fucking stand it.

  
Whatever hallucinations he had, staying in one place made them worse.

So Tommy decided to daydream. Daydreaming was better than waiting for Techno.

\---

One day Techno decided to let him out of his room, this was improvement. He could finally do stuff again. But Tommy still had trauma from the “hallucination” that he experienced. 

Techno heard a knock out the door, and there was Quackity, Tubbo, Fundy, and Ranboo. Techno went outside to settle something with them.

Tommy was curious as he heard the battle outside, and there he went. Techno looked at him and gasped. So Techno went feral, while Quackity, Fundy, and Tubbo fought him back.

Ranboo grabbed Tommy.

“Let’s go!” he said. Tommy nodded. They made it back to a very  _ familiar _ town. He swore he saw it somewhere before.

“Who are you?” Tommy asked. Ranboo looked shocked.

“You don’t remember me?”   
  


“I-I don’t know.” Tommy said. Tommy then began to explain everything that’s happened.

\---

Soon the others find out about Tommy’s amnesia and other experiences.

Puffy took this into her own hands, and gave Tommy therapy. It was very nice to let out all his feelings to someone. Freeing in a way.

It was a new beginning of healing and gaining back lost memories.


End file.
